starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Ryloth Movement
The Third Ryloth Movement was a campaign conducted by the Galactic Empire in 16 BBY to exterminate any rebel cells on the planet Ryloth. While doing this, they found heavy resistance from a major Ryloth rebel movement led by Commander Cham Syndulla and rogue former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. History Prelude The Spark Resisting Imperial rule on Ryloth from the start of the rise of the Empire, Cham Syndulla spoke before the Ryloth Congress to attempt to sway them to his side. However as Emperor Palpatine had decreed, a governor was installed in every system the former Republic had troops in. Governor Veras entered the congress hall ordering his personal guard to arrest Syndulla, saying Commander Syndulla has no official role in Imperial government on Ryloth. Cham Syndulla opposes this, trying to call for the congres'' nationalist beliefs and that they should not be oppressed. The Ryloth Congress however gives in to Governor Veras' demand and agree to Syndulla's imprisonment. As the guardsmen of Veras escort Syndulla away, they are ambushed by a group of Rylothian rebels led by Nam and his little sister Hera Syndulla who free Cham Syndulla and fly him away in their RA-54 Escort Ship. Angered by the bold move the Ryloth Congress had made, Governos Veros ordered the in orbit stationed Star Destroyer called the [[Revanator (Star Destroyer)|''Revanator]] to land a contingent of Stormtroopers at his location. Without hesitation Veros ordered the Stormtroopers to advance into the halls and take over the guard duties of any Ryloth Royal Guard unit. Massacring the most of the guardsmen, Governor Veros informs the Ryloth Congress they now have been placed under the protection of the Galactic Empire. As days pass, Governor Veros attempts to find and root out the rebels that took Cham Syndulla from under his nose. He goes as far as to begin spraying the rumor that Cham Syndulla is part of the Empire and attempt to sway the public opinion to his favor. He soon finds out this is impossible as Cham Syndulla is considered a Clone Wars hero. He speaks with Emperor Palpatine who orders him to take a more radical approach. This he does by bombarding nearby villages known to have once housed the Syndullla family or sympathisers, killng hundreds of people. In his base in the T'inn Cha Binn Woods, Cham Syndulla watches the reports of the bombings of the villages near the Ryloth Congress hall. He contemplates for a moment whether or not to give himself up, but Hera talks him out of it. She informs him of Nam who is doing a infiltration mission into the nearby city to disrupt any Imperials there. As Hera said, Nam leads a group of Twi'lek rebels into Nam'Chute City, a larger city on Ryloth, where he places bombs on Imperial transports. Getting a safe distance away, Nam detonates the bombs, At the same time they use two RA-54 Escort Ships to spread around the word of Cham Syndulla still fighting for them. They eliminate a great deal of Imperial Stormtroopers. Believing the mission to be a success, he returns to the base, where he learns from his father through an Imperial announcement that the Imperial Security Bureau has reported that there have been civillian casualties. Knowing this not to be true, Nam leaves the base with a group of his better known comrades to pursue the Imperials again, while Hera and Cham contemplate their next move. As a few days pass, Cham Syndulla and Hera recieve reports of various coordinated attacks in Nam'Chute City with less then ten casualties. However one day the assault just went down. No reports came in until a Human scout named Ban Deru told of Nam's capture. As it turns out a specialized Stormtrooper unit called the 303th Storm Watch is responsible for capturing him and bringing him for Imperial Governor Ryn Veros, who attempts to coerce Nam into revealing the location of the base of Cham Syndulla. Through rigorous torture from both Veros and his droid D0-0D, Nam eventually gives in and reveals the location of the hidden base of Cham Syndulla. Governor Veros orders the commander of the 303th Storm Watch, Commander Dreden to begins assembling the troops to march on the base. Assault on Cham's Base